disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Interstate2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disneyheroines Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maid Marian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quintonium (Talk) 21:27, November 4, 2011 Announcements and Advice Hello!!! Thanks for all of your continuous edits to DH. I really appreciate them. I just have a few quick pointers to give and announcements to make... Announcements As of today, The Disney Wiki ''now welcomes live-action heroines. I believe that this would greatly benefit the variety of content and overall appeal of this site. There are a few rules and conditions, however, that I expect to be followed. *The heroine ''must ''play a somewhat significant role in her film. These may include protagonists, deuteragonists, tritagonists, and sometimes supporting characters. For example, characters such as Sam in ''Enchanted ''are not allowed, while Taylor in ''High School Musical is. If a heroine, such as Ella in Camp Rock, plays a very minor role, please consult me before adding her/them. After I start seeing a significant amount of live-action heroines being added, I might ''begin to accept television heroines. They same rules will apply. Thats' all for now! Thanks! Quintonium 21:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The Fairies No, you were not wrong. They are definitely major characters in the film. Quintonium 23:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Parent Trap Kids Yes, you can add the parent trap kids (both versions of them), and they are definitely heroines. Quintonium 05:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Studio Ghibli Films... Unfortunately, I won't accept characters from these films. I understand that Disney provided the English-dub on ''some ''of them, but they are first and foremost Studio Ghibli films. Sorry. Quintonium 23:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Television Heroines As of today, the Disney Heroines Wiki welcomes television heroines. Enjoy! Quintonium 22:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Doug Um...sure. I'll accept it. It's definitely been taken over by Disney. Feel free to add her. Quintonium 23:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Beebe I'd let Beebe slide as a heroine, so you may add her. She seems to be more of an anti-hero then an antagonist (like Candace Flynn), so yes. Quintonium 02:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm not a very big Olsen fan. But if you ever need help woth a wiki that I do know a lot about, I'd be happy to help. Statue-of-liberty 19:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work! Good job on improving the Snow White article. Keep up the good work! Quintonium 06:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Disney Tunes Wiki Hi there! Thank you for all your contributions to the Disney Heroines Wiki! I really appreciate it. I recently started a new Wiki entitled the Disney Tunes Wiki, which, as its name suggests, is specifically for archiving Disney songs and music. I would really appreciate if you could help me develop the Disney Tunes Wiki also, just like you've been doing with this one. Thanks! Quintonium 01:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Add a Page... The people at Wiki "upgraded" the site, so it looks different. If you go to any page on Disney Tunes, at the top right, there will be a button that says "contribute". Click it, and a drop down menu will appear. The third item down says "add a page". Just click that and operate as normal.Quintonium 03:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Brand New Wiki! Hello! Just started a brand new Disney-related Wiki that I need your help with ''again. The Disney Animals Wiki. Check it out, and help out if you can! By the way, you've been doing great with this Wiki as well as Disney Tunes. Keep up the good work! Thanks, Quintonium Katrina, Harp, and Sonia They are Disney, they are heroines, and they are from a movie or television series, so yes, they may be added to this site. Thanks for asking! Quintonium 21:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC)